spacechannel5fandomcom-20200213-history
Hoorg
Hoorg is the Morolian Boss in the ''Space Channel 5'' series. He may seem lazy—and he probably is—but he’s loyal to any cause he feels is right to support. Character Info Hoorg was the planner of the Morolian invasion, and wasn’t about to outright believe the truth that Jaguar uncovered at the time. It’s probably because of his weight, but Hoorg’s weak point is his knees. He is also very ticklish. His love for watching television pays off and he eventually becomes a news presenter for Moro-Channel 5. Personality Hoorg is an independent Morolian who loves television. He’s a bit lazy, almost always seen sitting on his rear. But when he’s really needed, he’ll get to work on backing up what he believes is right, even if he regrets jumping right into the thick of something dangerous. Space Channel 5 In-between the Reports, a bunch of Morolians convene to discuss how to further hypnotize the people of the galaxy. Of these is the notably plumper Hoorg, the boss of the Morolians who ultimately decides if a plan should be used or not. It turns out that he and the other Morolians had been brainwashed by CEO Chief Blank of Space Channel 5, which is not too surprising considering that he and the others had been scheming right inside Channel 5 HQ. Hoorg escapes when Ulala, Jaguar, and Pudding strut into Channel 5 studios, though he is later saved by Ulala before she confronts Evila. He dances right behind her as the security bot is taken down. He isn’t seen again until everyone marches to the end of the galaxy. Space Channel 5 Part 2 Hoorg is the news presenter for Moro-News of Moro-Channel 5. In Reports 2, 3, 4, and 5, the newsdesk is shown before Purge hijacks their broadcasting signal to declare bits and pieces of his plan without giving it away entirely. Hoorg reports on Space President Peace visiting Space Park, the outstanding number of people being abducted throughout the galaxy (365,968), and the theft of various news station satellites. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge In Report 5, however, there are sounds of distress as crashing is heard in the background of the news studio. Instead of reporting the news, Hoorg appears in the Mystery Zone along with Pudding to aid Ulala, Space Michael, and Pine in saving Peace and finding Purge. The alarm goes off and he and the others run into a room and straight into Purge's trap. Just when they think it's over, it's not. The second half of the trap has Dark Rhythm Robots surrounding everyone. They must stick together and shoot the robots if they hope to make it out. Hoorg covers the lower half of the screen. After the intermission, Ulala’s team must take on The Shadows, a group of four BuffBots and Shadow, in a Battle of the Bands. Hoorg plays a unique part of the makeshift band, making odd noises for their side for his corresponding BuffBot. Report 6: The Purge T.V. Special "Everyone's under control!" Hoorg hops down the steps after stepping out of the elevator onto Purge's stage. He and the others are "the first feature" for the Purge TV Show. When facing the Mass-produced Peace Carriers, his line is: "Stop right there, moro-moro!" His words are for naught as a transparent wall is soon erected, cutting him, Jaguar, Pudding, Space Michael, and Pine off from Ulala, who is left her to dance alone against Purge. During the second half of the report, Hoorg calls out to Ulala, encouraging her to continue dancing against Purge the Great. He's off to Ulala's left as the dance battle starts up again, then up above her once Peace is freed from his prison. Dance Dimension X finally shatters and he stands beside his fellow Morolians. With Fuse back on the scene, a final blast of collective dance energy is aimed at Purge. The end result is the young genius being trapped in a giant 'P', shot off into deep space. "Ulala's Swingin' Report Show" wraps up with Hoorg, along with everyone else in the area, dancing to the end of the galaxy. Trivia *In the Report 5 intro, he can be briefly seen riding the Morolian Eight spaceship which is shaped like Coco Tapioca. **He also has the same purple mike. *Oddly enough, more than one Hoorg can be seen in the Space Channel 5 themed stage in Samba De Amigo Wii. *In Part 2, Hoorg, like other Morolians, has a tendency to put "Moro" at the end of his sentences. *Report 6 storyboards from the Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book depict a regular Morolian, rather than Hoorg, alongside Ulala and the other heroes. It is possible that at some point in development a regular Morolian had Hoorg's role. *In the Japanese version, Hoorg is called Boss Moro. Gallery HoorgBattleBands.jpg|Hoorg in the Battle of the Bands. ME0000258342_2.jpg|Moro-Channel 5 Profiling0014.jpg|Hoorg's photo from the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book (Japan Only) Category:Main Characters Category:Morolians Category:Heroes